This patent application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/748,692, filed on Mar. 29, 2010, which is a continuation application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/894,679, filed Aug. 20, 2007, now abandoned, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/402,404, filed Apr. 11, 2006 (now abandoned), which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/159,702, filed May 28, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,777, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/032,374, filed Feb. 27, 1998, now abandoned, which claims benefit from a U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/039,278, filed on Feb. 28, 1997, the disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally relates to television schedule information, and more particularly to a system and method for displaying a television program guide on a television screen.
As the number of television stations in a metropolitan area or on a cable network has increased, the number of programs of potential interest that are presented to a viewer has risen dramatically. With the use of dish antennas capable of receiving direct satellite signals, the multitude of programs available to the viewer has further increased.
Additionally, television faces a digital future that will see the merger of television and PC technology. The television set of the future will include a micro-computer, a modem of interconnectivity with other computers over networks, intranets, and the internet, and be connectable to computer peripherals such as printers. Such capabilities as near “video on demand” (NVOD), “video on demand”, “access to the world wide web”, “audio on demand”, etc. will be present the viewer with a plethora of information and bandwidth. In addition to PC capabilities, viewers will want to control other consumer electronic devices such as VCR's and surround sound receivers.
As has become increasingly evident, information overload can actually reduce the usefulness of the information delivered. Accordingly, a great challenge exists to provide an interface that manages and provides an intelligent, user-friendly interface to the information available.
Consequently, television schedule systems or electronic program guides (EPG) that are provided directly on the viewer's television screen have been developed to assist the viewer in sorting through these various programs and determining which programs to watch or record. One such television schedule system is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,121 (Young et al.), the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In one embodiment of Young, the television schedule includes a series of menu screens having an array of cells corresponding to different television programs. The viewer may scroll through the cells to view which television programs are being presented on various channels at various times. In addition, the viewer may select certain cells to obtain more information on the associated program or to pull up other sub-menus with additional options.
The recent development of television schedule systems, such as the above described patent to Young, have created many new challenges. One such challenge is to manage intelligently the vast stores of information available and provide user access and control directly through an electronic program guide. Another challenge is to facilitate easy access to a wide range of functionality through the combination of a limited number of user interactions. And still another challenge is to control several differing integrated electronic devices with the same ease of use incorporated into each.